Franky
Franky (フランキー) is a shipwright of the Straw Hats pirates and the eighth member of Luffy's crew. He meets the pirates when they sailed into Water 7 so they could repair their ship. Franky's posse stole the crew's money and beat up Usopp, which led to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper defeating his gang in response. Later he helped Straw-Hats in their fight against CP-9 and even defeated one their members, Fukuro. Franky was rescued by shipwright Tom and was raised by him. When he was 12 Tom was arrested for building the ship for a Gol D. Roger, a man who later became known as a "King of Pirates". While Tom was able to redeem himself by building a Sea Train, Spandam framed him by using battleships built by Franky and had Tom sentenced to death. Trying to save him, Franky was run down by the train that Tom built. After that, he rebuilt his body and turned himself into cyborg. While helping Straw-Hats in their quest to save Nico Robin he destroyed "Pluton" blueprints and later joined Luffy's team. Personality Franky, like the other Straw-Hats, is strong-willed, eccentric and carefree individual; he uses the catch phrase "SUPER!" while striking his signature pose. He is very proud of his title as "pervert" and takes this a compliment. He is very emotional. Quotes See also: Franky/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Pre-Timeskip : , , , , : "Strong Right": Franky punches forward by slinging his right hand out like a flail, then spins it around him, then slings it left, then right, then slams it down, causing an explosion. : , , , : "Franky Boxing~Strong Hammer": Franky flails enemies upward with his arm chain, then rapidly punches in front of him for 3 seconds. He finishes with a final hard punch. : , , , , : "Beans Left~Weapons Left": Franky sprays bullets out of his left arm while waving it left to right. He then fires a larger shot out of his left hand forward, then finishes with an even bigger shot. : , , , : "Coup de Boo": After inflating his butt, Franky propels himself forward by farting, ramming enemies in his path. : , , , , : "Blind Spot Cannon": Franky fires a set of five shots at enemies. : , , : "Weapons Left": Franky shoots two small shots out of his left hand, then finishes with a large shot. : , , , : Franky sends his right hand out to grab enemies. If he does, he follows by shocking them with electricity, then pulls the enemies towards him and uppercuts them away. : , , , , : "Franky Destroy Cannon": Franky slams his right hand down, then runs forward while repeatedly firing shots out of his shoulder cannons. : : Level 1 Musou: "Ultimate Hammer": Franky equips the Ultimate Hammer on his right hand by removing the artificial skin for his right hand. He cracks his knuckles and then gives a powerful punch forward. : : Level 2 Musou: "Coup de Vent": Franky takes a pump, inflates both arms and points his hands forward. He then fires a large air burst at enemies. :R1 (Special Skill): Franky switches out cola bottles to recharge his cola gauge. :R1 (Special Skill during Kizuna Rush): "Fresh Fire": Franky blows a fire stream out of his mouth. :Taunt: 'Franky will either put his sunglasses on, or take them off. Post-Timeskip : , , , , : '"Strong Right": Franky slings his right hand out like a flail, then spins it around him, then slings it left, then right, then slams it down, causing an explosion. : , , , : "Franky Rocket Launcher~Coup de Vent": Franky flails enemies upward with his arm chain, then proceeds to fire 6 rockets out of his left shoulder. He finishes by firing a large air blast out of his left hand. : , , , , : "Weapons Left": Franky sprays shots out of his hands right and left, then fires a large shot out of his left hand. : , , , : "Franky Nipple Light~Nipple Light Special": Franky emits light out of his nipples and shines it forward. The light can launch enemies upwards. He can be pivoted with the control stick during this portion. He then unleashes a final blinding beam that can stun enemies. : , , , , : "Franky Radical Beam": Franky puts his hands together in front of him fires a laser beam to cause a large explosion. : , , : "Weapons Left": Franky shoots two small shots then a large shot out of his left hand. : , , , : Franky sends his right hand out to grab enemies. If he does, he follows by shocking them with electricity, then pulls the enemies towards him and uppercuts them away. : , , , , : "Franky Cannon": Franky slams his right hand down, then sprays shots out of his shoulder cannons while pivoting from side to side. : : Level 1 Musou: "General Franky~General Watch-Your-Step~General Weight": Using General Franky armed with a large katana, Franky spins around in circles while swinging the katana, cutting up enemies underneath. He then slams the giant robot down on enemies by doing a belly flop onto the ground. : : Level 2 Musou: "General Cannon": Using General Franky, Franky charges its arms up, then fires a large air burst that sparks a large explosion. :R1 (Special Skill): "Franky Fireball": Franky blows a fireball out of his mouth. :'''Taunt: '''Players will need to hold down the taunt button for 3 seconds. Franky will then start to cycle through his different hairstyles, allowing players to choose which one they want to keep on him. Fighting Style Franky is a cyborg, possessing a mostly artificial body with mechanical parts. As such, he is equipped with a wide variety of weapons and tools, including several guns and cannons, an extendable right arm, the ability to breathe fire, and much more. His body relies on Cola as an energy source, and running out makes his attacks less effective. He is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat. It is up to players to manage his Cola resources while fighting. After the timeskip, Franky further upgraded his body, equipping himself with a laser cannon similar to those found on Pacifista models. He has also constructed a giant robot that resembles him that he can pilot, which is basically a giant mecha. He no longer relies on Cola, and his attacks have a wider area of effect than before. Gallery Oppw-franky.jpg|One Piece: Pirate Warriors render External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters